1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet cover for the blades of a vaginal speculum and more particularly to a tubular cover, adapted to surround both blades of a two-bladed speculum and having pouches on the opposed sides of the interior of the distal end, adapted to receive the ends of the speculum blades, and terminating in resilient pointed tips to aid insertion of the covered speculum.
2. Background Art
Vaginal speculums are widely used during examination and treatment of the vagina and related areas. The speculum gives the examining physician a clear view of the vaginal cavity and prevents vaginal walls from collapsing during medical procedures such as laser surgery and loop electrical excision procedure, in which contact must be avoided between the vaginal walls and the laser or electrode used during such procedures.
A variety of disposable covers have been proposed for speculum blades. These covers minimize the possibility of spread of infectious disease through use of the same speculum with successive patients and minimize the need for resterilization of the speculum between uses. These devices have typically employed separate covers for each of the two blades of the speculum. U.S. patents describing these separate black covers include Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,600; Pope U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,409 and Mayes U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,165.
Nwawka U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,638 discloses a singular tubular sleeve used to cover both blades of a two-blade vaginal speculum. The distal end of the cover is closed and in order to provide the physician with a view of the vaginal cavity beyond the ends of the blades, a small central hole has been provided in the distal end of the cover. This tubular arrangement is advantageous over arrangements that provide separate covers for each blade in that it supports the side vaginal walls during examination, preventing them from collapsing into the area between the two speculum blades. However, the limited visibility provided through the central hole in the distal wall of the cover unduly limits the physician's view into the vaginal area beyond the termination of the blades. Were this distal wall to be removed, providing a simple tubular cover with open ends, the cover would tend to roll backward on the blades during insertion, obviating the advantages of the cover.